


Reflections of the past

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, dannymay2020, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Tucker looks in a mirror on a field trip where things are SUPPOSED to be normal   They are not normal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Reflections of the past

Tucker Foley has been exposed to weird magick stuff more often than the average modern teenager should. Human beings couldn’t use ghostly energy safely without a conduit, or they’d risk an overload of power and death. Thus, they used things like Freakshow’s disgusting staff, Dorothea’s amulet, the works. He knew what a magickal item felt like when he interacted with it and so he knew he was a bit screwed when he looked into the mirror.

Tucker didn’t see himself in the mirror but someone older, bolder, with makeup on that he honestly felt he might try out. The pharaoh Duulamon was reflected in the mirror on the sarcophagus and everyone in the class gasped when green and gold light spilled out from the display but Tucker, who was rooted firmly in place. Sand swirled, bandages slipped through cracks and a ghost manifested, but Tucker had eyes only for his reflection. The brass mirror shimmered and he was surrounded by that reddish golden hue.

“Are you… me? Or are you the ghost of the Pharaoh?” It shouldn’t hurt to ask, at least.

Duulamon nodded, looking far too human for a ghost. “Yes. The mirror you looked in is, as I’m sure you gathered, rather important. So are you… ah where are my manners? I am Duulamon, Pharaoh of Kemet.” He held out his hand, and when Tucker shook it, he felt warm.

“I’m Tucker Foley, programming prodigy. I’m admittedly a bit too young to be in charge of anything as big as a kingdom.” He grinned as flashes of DND nights with fellow nerds appeared around them and added, “unless it’s in a game.”

Duulamon laughed and nodded, clapping Tucker on the shoulder. “Yes, games are good for the soul and the mind. But what I must tell you is no game.” Duulamon’s face settled on something regal, professional, with the expectation of being listened to. Who was Tucker to ignore a lesson from himself?

“I have a strong feeling that some supernatural being is going to threaten humanity and I have to stop it.” This was, believe it or not, a Joke that Tucker said to break tension. Duulamon nodded, and tension seized Tucker by the throat.

Around them the gold of the mirrorscape changed, and they were in a throne room full of people, when a storm of green sand swirled into a portal and from it came a man with green skin, a white robe, a sidelock of hair whiter than the moon and star patterns all along his skin. “I am the patient flow of life toward death, the trickle that wears down mountains second by second and I come to you with warning. The savage war of a slaughterous god comes to slay you all and keep your souls under his heel. I have seen his downfall by the hand of men, and seen that you must be the ones to forge the weapon that shall be his undoing. He believes mortals mere insects beneath him, but the strength of a swarm can fell the mightiest of giants. Prepare, Duulamon.”

The ghost reached into their robes and offered a gilded mirror that shone like the sun in the firelight. “This will allow you to see and speak with those who you shall help to strike down the evil god. Alharb must not win this war.”

Tucker took a few breaths when the scene faded, and stared at Duulamon. “So… so the mirror will take down this Alharb?”

“No,” the man said, squeezing Tucker’s shoulder. “The warning was clear that we should not wait for the gods to aid us against this threat. The mirror will allow you to reflect upon the wisdom of the thousands you have been in ages past, so that you may add upon it and who we will be in the future may reflect on your own wisdom. Tell me, Tucker, is there any weapon you know how to weild?”

Tucker considered the age of who he was speaking to and his hands played at the strands of his shirt. “I… joined an archery club for fun.” Duulamon smiled, lifted up a weird golden scepter with a huge jewel in the center, and it transformed into a gilded bow that he placed in Tucker’s hands.

“I shall help you master it.”

The light around Tucker faded and in his hands rested a bow made of sapphire crystal with a string of gold. He turned to his class, who stared with gaping jaws and very clear alarm on their faces. Before he explained that he was fine, he saw the mummy getting out of the sarcophagus and hummed. Drawing on the bow, an arrow appeared and with a breath calmer than he’d ever taken, he loosed it into the mummy. Then another and another until it went down and stayed down.

“Well, upon reflection,those were pretty damn useful lessons.”


End file.
